El grim de los Weasley
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Este fic participa en el Reto "Efecto Mariposa" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Una historia dentro de la familia Weasley dice quien vea a un grim morirá. ¿Y si todos en la familia han visto a uno?. Fic ganador del 1 lugar del reto.


¡Hola! Bien, se que después de esto, quizás gane un premio a la crueldad. Esta historia tiene relación con "La sombra de la corona". Ambas participan en el reto del "efecto mariposa" En algún punto fueron una misma historia, pero después quedo extremadamente largo y era demasiado para una sola historia. Por eso guardan cierta relación, por eso y por lo Weasley.

La idea surgió, como explique en la otra historia, de una entrevista en donde J.K. dijo que en borradores iniciales Arthur o Ron morían al final de la historia. Creo que durante toda la saga, los Weasley son fantásticos, cada uno diferente y con habilidades asombrosas. La historia de cada miembro es fascinante.

En fin, pido una disculpa, por el exceso de crueldad, era necesaria y no se me ocurre otra justificación para hacerlos recordar una de las cosas más tristes de la saga.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la genial mente de J. . Si me pertenecieran, quizás ningún Weasley hubiera sufrido. Y más importante, hubiera muerto Percy.

Las sugerencias y comentarios se agradecen, incluso las expresiones de "fuiste muy cruel", espero no haberlo sido.

Muchas gracias por su atención, sin más, dejo esta historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

" _ **El grim de los Weasley"**_

Era bien sabido por todos en la familia Weasley que el tío Bilius había muerto después de ver un Grim. Lo que muchos no conocían es que, dentro de la familia existía una leyenda que decía, que cada vez que algún miembro viera con sus ojos ese augurio, moriría.

Cuando se los contó Charlie a sus hermanos pequeños, como historia antes de dormir, después de que estos se cansaran de oír por millonésima vez los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, todos los niños rieron mucho y y durmieron como bebés. Lo que no sabían es que se trataba de algo para tomarse en serio. Sobre todo cuando los hermanos de su madre, Fabian y Gideon murieron durante el primer periodo de terror de Lord Voldemort, después de, en una batalla en el bosque, ver algo parecido a la espectral creatura.

Ginny siempre creyó que era parte de alguna leyenda de romance, en donde existe un monstruo que atrae a un famoso viajero y que él apuesto joven y la intrépida chica (en este caso ella) terminan juntos por siempre. Le encantaba la idea.

Ronald era el que sentía que su suerte estaba echada desde ese día. Pocos lo sabían, pero su segundo nombre era en honor a ese tío que murió de extrañas circunstancias.

Los gemelos lo encontraban divertido. Querían ir todas la noches de brujas vistiendo como grim y espantando a los familiares, hasta que su madre se los prohibió tajantemente.

Percy, que siempre fue práctico, imagino que era algo bueno saber si moriría, así podría tener todos sus asuntos en orden.

Bill sabía que era un plan para engañar a los más pequeños del hogar, y no le dio más importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el quería romper maldiciones, y no se iba a dejar espantar por una leyenda cualquiera.

Cuando Ron cursaba el tercer año, y supo que el padrino de Harry tomaba forma de un espectral perro negro, bastante parecido a los malos augurios que en su familia rondaban se espantó. Pero, ¿Quién podría temer de la persona más divertida y valiente que conocería? Sabía que era un pensamiento irracional atar su suerte a algo así. O lo pensó, hasta la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ron no sabía nada de lo que acontecería en el futuro pero, por alguna extraña razón, mientras avanzaba los sucesos, sus pensamientos iban más rápido. Era como si intuyera algo que los demás no intuían. Y así, conforme vivió todo entendió que se acercaba su final. No era algo que no pudiera pasar a los demás, era su propia idea de que las cosas así fluían. Y, en cuanto salio salio de la Sala de los Menesteres, supo que no tardaba en morir y encontrarse con su destino. Y cuando la luz verde impactó en su pecho, supo que la maldición de su familia se había cerrado. Que el era el Weasley que había visto el grim. Pero, cuando perdió la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que otra cosa estaba pasando. Estaba en algún lugar.

―¿Qué fue todo eso?―Preguntó Ron alterado a una alta figura que veía en ese extraño sueño. Su corazón le dolía. Por un instante entendió a su amigo. Saber que algo malo se cernía sobre ti, nunca sería algo bueno.

―Su vida, por la de los demás. Vida por vida...―Contestó simplemente la voz de Albus Dumbledore. Y de repente, en ese extraño sueño lo recordó. Cuando él había muerto, algo había pasado, algo que lo trajo de a un extraño lugar. ¿Cuantas veces había ocurrido eso? ¿cuantas veces ocurriría?

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? ―Ron estaba estupefacto. Sabía que eso podía ocurrir, pero verlo había sido horrible. Estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en esa antigua y extraña maldición.

―Para vivir la vida que sueña Sr. Weasley. Pero para hacerlo tendría que dar vida por vida. La vida correcta― De repente, Dumbledore se había puesto inesperadamente serio.

―No le entiendo― Ron estaba perplejo ¿Vida por vida?. Intuyó que no era el director con el que hablaba, si no alguien más.

―Para hacer su futuro realidad, alguien más tendría que recibir esa maldición asesina. La que le mato― Esa revelación había dejado en shock a Ron. ¿Qué era lo que implicaba?

―¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué mi familia?― Vaya, toda una vida siendo un orgulloso Weasley y en la muerte la idea le había dejado de agradar. Eso tendría que ser una ironía.

―Por que su muerte fue un accidente. Vera Sr. Weasley, hay ocasiones donde se cometen errores. Usted no tenía que haber recibido esa maldición. Esa maldición tenía que haber caído en otra persona. Se le esta dando la oportunidad de enmendarlo―Contestó el No-Dumbledore del extraño sueño.

―Déjeme ver si le entiendo. ¿Quiere decir que alguien más debe morir en mi lugar? Yo-yo... yo no podría matar a nadie...― No, eso era inaceptable. Amaba a Hermione y la idea de hacer una vida a su lado de parecía esplendía, fabulosa. Pero no era ningún asesino,.

―Si. Pero no cualquier persona, de hecho, Sr. Weasley tendría que ser alguien de su familia―Dumbledore parecía molesto. Era como si la sola idea también le causara molestia.

―¿Por qué? ―¡Genial! No solo asesino, también parricida,fraticida o algo así.

―Por que su sangre es lo que se necesita, para... saldar la deuda―Misterios, misterios por todos lados. Tenía que estar bromeando.

―¡Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta y escoger alguien de mi familia para que muera! No soy un monstruo deme la oportunidad de intentar que nadie reciba esa maldición...―Ron estaba desesperado. No quería que nadie muriera, no lo permitiría.

―Desgraciadamente no se si eso sea posible. Alguien, de un modo u otro tiene que morir. Por que entonces las consecuencias podrían ser peores ―Dumbledore se veía algo abatido. Entonces tenía que estar diciendo la verdad.

―¿A qué se refiere con eso?― Ron estaba asustado. O bueno, tenía esa sensación. No tenía la seguridad de poder seguir con las mismas emociones humanas.

―Podría vivir una y otra vez la Batalla de Hogwarts. Podría morir solo usted miles de veces, o podría ver morir miles de veces a todos. Básicamente si no se muere alguien de su familia, podría acabar con toda la linea mágica Sr. Weasley. Son algunas de las complicaciones― Dumbledore lo dijo calmado y Ron agradeció poder usar toda su capacidad mental.

―¿Cómo podre acabar con esto? No es mi intención vivir siempre en el mismo momento...― Ron quería deprimirse. El pelirrojo no entendía por que la vida o la muerte de burlaba ten cruelmente de su linaje.

―Si rompe la cadena, en cuanto todo se deje de repetir, sabrá que las cosas están en su lugar. Solo tiene que decidir, ser o no ser la persona Sr. Weasley.― La decisión era una muy difícil. ¿Morir y dejar vivir? O ¿Intentaría vivir y matar el futuro de uno de los de su familia?Dumbledore brillaba bajo un halo extraño. Eso era un pacto suicida.

―¿Solo tengo que repetir todo una y otra vez y dejar morir a alguien? ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? ¿Qué pasa si deseo que todos vivamos?―La decisión de Ron no estaba del todo clara. Era algo complicado, ¿Y si por tomar una decisión equivocada terminaba matando a Harry o a Hermione? ¿Y si nunca se libraban de Voldemort? Ron ni siquiera sabía si Harry sobrevivía, lo necesitaban vivo pero¿Y si no lo conseguían? ¿Y si el mundo mágico se convertía en un lugar horrible?

―Si usted decide que todos vivan, eso incluiría a Voldemort, como verá, no solo se trata de que vivan las personas que amamos, también las que odiamos.― Dumbledore, lo sabía Ron, estaba siendo preciso. No había muchas opciones, más que involucrarse. Si en algo creía el viejo mago era en "el mayor bien".

―Correcto. ¿Y recordare algo del futuro? ¿Solo repetiré la Batalla una y otra vez?― "Manos a la obra" se dijo. Si no había otro remedio.

―Eso depende de usted, que tanto quiera recordar o que tanto pueda recordar. Pero, aunque no recuerde nada, siempre sentirá que, si no se cuida moriría. ― Dijo el viejo mago. Mmm, vaya entonces todo sería igual a excepción de la batalla. El sería quien cambiaría el futuro, para conseguir un futuro para todos. Y al final, tenía más peso en sus hombros que el mismísimo Harry.

―Esta bien. Acepto el reto. ¿Y si falló? ―Había que dejar las cosas muy claras antes de sumergirse en un extraño acuerdo con quien sabe que ente que era personificado por alguna extraña razón por su extraño ex-director.

―Lo único que espera para su familia y para todos detrás del velo es la muerte―El tono de Dumbledore había sido hasta frío. Bien, la suerte estaba echada.

―Entonces, comencemos― Dijo Ron antes de sentir como los ojos se le cerraban. Sin saber en que parte del pasado, estaría decidiendo un futuro. El, se había convertido en el Grim de la familia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, después de ese extraño sueño, fue como si recordara que en otra realidad el había muerto en ese pasillo, en ese momento. Pero sería esa, extrañamente la segunda vez que se enfrentaba a ese problema. Primero había muerto él, pero ahora estaba en sus manos que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Vio a sus dos hermanos Fred y Percy peleando con el mortífago que estaba en la cabeza del ministerio. Fue en ese momento como si algo lo golpeará en la cabeza, recordando todas las veces en que un perro negro había estado en presencia de toda la familia y, por unos instantes, vislumbro el rayo de luz verde que no tardaría en golpearlo. Y supo que tenía unos segundos para actuar. Intuyo o recordó que ese había sido el momento en el que había muerto, en otra realidad, en otro momento. El había muerto ahí, en ese pasillo y Hermione se había vuelto loca de dolor. No entendió el por que pero, supo donde y como atacaría el mago, así que fue relativamente sencillo esquivar la maldición asesina que le iban a lanzar, misma que fue a impactarse contra Percy.

Cuando vio lo que había sucedido, deseo que todo fuera un sueño, tener una nueva oportunidad para que las cosas fueran diferentes. No entendía como sabía que era una realidad diferente, pero lo sabía, que las cosas no tenían por que ser así. Quiso evitar que su hermano, que se había reconciliado con la familia muriera. No era justo que alguien que acaba de reintegrarse al amor de su familia perdiera la vida. Y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el suelo de la Cámara de los Secretos. Esa segunda vez, entendió un poco que había pasado. Y no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Así que, en cuanto salió de la Sala de los Menesteres por tercera vez para él, y primera vez para los demás, esquivando el fuego infernal, tomó a una perpleja Hermione de la mano, ignorando muchas cosas y arrancó por al pasillo contrarío, pero Harry lo miraba sin entender nada, se había tardado en incorporar por hablar con Malfoy. Aun así, las cosas no eran las mismas. Si no hacía las mismas cosas, cambiaría ese fatal destino.

Con ese pensamiento, por tercera vez intento huir de tanta desgracia. Vio a Hermione, y Harry corriendo a su lado, alejándose de tantas cosas Y, cuando vio salir a Fred y Percy de los escombros y a su padre matando al mortífago que con dolo había amenazado la vida de sus hijos, se sintió airoso, creyó que estaba a salvo. Hasta que Bellatrix, amenazó a Ginny, y al defenderla una maldición le dio de lleno a su padre. Arthur yacía sin vida.

Y el dolor de la perdida lo golpeó. Su padre, ese amable señor que le encantaban los muggles. Ya no vería jamás un patito de hule, o enchufes. No sabía que se podía sufrir tanto hasta que se desmayó en los brazos de Hermione.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en El Refugio. Sostenía a una herida Hermione y recordaba haber escapado de la Mansión de los Malfoy. Tenía una sensación de dolor y angustia la perder un ser querido, tal vez por que pensó que iba a perder a Hermione. Fue cuando vio a Bill y a Fleur y olvido todo lo ocurrido. Hasta la noche de la batalla en el castillo. Cuando ese recuerdo lo golpeo con fuerza mientras observaba en cuerpo de su hermano Bill sin vida.

Vio morir a Bill, sin ya poderse contener. No, el tenía que vivir. Se lo debía por haberlo ayudado tanto. Y escucho como Fleur le decía que estaba embarazada. No, ya habría demasiados niños huérfanos en esa guerra como para cargar en la conciencia la muerte del padre de su sobrino no nato.

Estuvo un día sin comer, sin dormir. No entendía como tenía que ver morir a toda su familia, nadie parecía darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedían. Por alguna razón, recordó algo, una voz distante que decía "vida por vida, sangre por sangre". Y creyó en la maldición de los Weasley, en todas esas historias de magia antigua en donde las cosas se repetían hasta que el resultado alineara al mundo. Con esa idea se quedó dormido, y cuando abrió los ojos, volvía a salir del lago negro en donde había escapado de Gringotts. ¿Quién sería en esta ocasión?¿A quién le tocará ver morir?

Ginny, la dulce Ginny. Su pequeña hermanita. Y supo que eso fue lo peor que podía haber pasado, por que todos en su familia se volcaron en dolor. Harry se volvió loco, y empezó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra. Y así no pudo derrotar a Voldemort. Neville logró desarmar a Harry mientras este caía en el estado de demencia, eventualmente Neville derroto a Voldemort. Y mientras llevaba al más roto Harry Potter de vuelta al dormitorio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor entendió que su hermana tenía que vivir, por el bien común. Y para evitar que Harry tuviera un final desastroso. Con esa idea cerró los ojos.

Y así abrió los ojos, y por cuarta vez se encontraba en el pasillo afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres,esperando que la tragedia sucediera. Y ahí, mientras recordaba y entendía muchas cosas, su cerebro le trajo a la memoria algo inconexo, de meses atrás. Una escena que había sucedido antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

― _Ron, ¿qué te pasa?― Preguntó Fred de repente. Ron era de los pocos que podían distinguir a los gemelos uno del otro a la perfección._

― _Nada― Cuando su hermano alzo la ceja poco convencido, Ron suspiro y dijo―Yo, yo no puedo...― Por algún motivo Ron estaba nervioso, pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que suceder para alcanzar la felicidad._

― _¿...Ir por Hermione? ¿Qué te lo impide? ―Ante las palabras de su hermano Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la orejas se le pusieron coloradas.¿Qué era tan evidente que estaba más que locamente enamorado de su amiga? Qué patético._

― _No-no-no se de que hablas... Ella es mi mejor amiga―Explico no muy convincente Ron. Los gemelos siempre lo habían impulsado, el necesitaba dejar de ser tan cobarde con sus sentimientos, pero, ese no sería el día._

― _Se que amas a Hermione, Ron. Veo como la miras. Y esas, créeme, no son miradas de "mejores amigos". La miras con pasión Ron, no creas que no me doy cuenta. He visto pocas personas mirarse así. Cuentas con mi apoyo para todo.―El pelirrojo entendía que su hermano podía ser muy cabezotas para muchas cosas._

― _Fred...―Ante esa declaración no podría decir nada. Cierto, Hermione era para el mucho más de lo que las palabras pudieran expresar. Pero no estaba seguro, de que la chica le correspondiera. Todo era su habitual inseguridad._

― _Sabes, no le digas a nadie, pero yo se que ustedes estarán juntos―Lo animo su hermano. Si él no le decía las cosas, Ron era capaz de jamás darse cuenta que Hermione le veía con la misma adoración. Y que solo estaba esperando a que las cosas no los llevaran a la tragedia para ser felices._

― _Pero, ¿y si para estar juntos debe morir alguien?―Era como una especia de sensación. Nunca lo entendió pero, siempre creyó que la única manera en que esa maravillosa mujer le hiciera caso era pasando sobre el cadáver de su amigo Harry._

― _Yo no tendría miedo de morir por las personas que amo. Más miedo vivir sin amor―Fred se había quedado mirando a la nada. Por primera vez, Ron pudo ver un reflejo de todo lo que había en la mente de su hermano. Y se dio cuenta que discernía de lo que había en la mente de George. A pesar de ser idénticos en apariencia y de quererse tanto, los gemelos creían cosas diferentes._

― _¿Tú amas a alguien Fred?―No quería ser impertinente, los hombres no se dicen esas cosas, pero, las palabras de Fred fueron muy contundentes._

― _Siempre he tenido a George, creo que los dos juntos jamás haremos el esfuerzo de amar a alguien que no seamos nosotros. Somos demasiado unidos. Sinceramente me preocupo por él, a veces me gustaría que George se arriesgara más, me encantaría verlo enamorado. No quiero que se pase una vida al lado de su hermano, eso no estaría bien. ―Contestó Fred regalando una enigmática sonrisa._

― _Pero, para que eso pasara tendrían que separarse...― Ron, dentro de su mente no concebía como alguien pudiera querer a otra persona después de separarse._

― _No me importaría separarme de mi hermano, siempre y cuando el sea feliz. ¿No lo crees así Ron?―Fred sonreía mientras veía a George acercándose por el camino._

Por alguna razón, ese recuerdo lo había azotado en ese momento, como la cadena de eventos que se repetía. Tendría que sacrificar algo, todos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar algo, a sacrificarse ellos mismos con tal de que las personas que amaban alanzaran la felicidad. Ron estaba tan sumido en su conflicto emocional que no se dio cuenta del peso de las palabras de Fred hasta ese momento, en el que se encontraba tirado en un pasillo cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero, con esas palabras, su hermano selló su destino.

Cuando vio a Fred y a Percy pelando a escasos metros de ellos dudo por un momento lo que tenía que hacer. Si dejaba que Fred muriera, quizás... pero si se metía él. Al final, una explosión le llegó. Y supo que el destino ya había elegido.

Cuando estaba llorando la muerte de Fred, supo que quizás las cosas tenían que ser así. Por supuesto que sintió pena, pero también una especie de alivio. Por que si, el dolor lo dejaba inmóvil, pero las cosas seguirían mejor. Había separado a uno de sus más queridos hermanos del futuro, y esperaba que no lo odiara por ello, pero a cambio, había comprado felicidad para todos los Weasley que existían y existirían.

Años después, cuando Hermione le preguntó si en verdad iba a tomar partido en "Sortilegios Weasley" supo que era lo correcto. George jamás recuperaría a su gemelo, pero Ron se encargaría de que no estuviera tan solo. El le enseñaría a George lo que Fred le enseñó: amar requiere de sacrificios que no apreciamos.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
